


Games, and Other Stuffs

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun hated it that Nino played games all the time. There's Aiba too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games, and Other Stuffs

"Watching people play games are sure fun, ne?" Aiba says cheerfully, watching Nino plays his Wii.

"No it's not," Jun murmurs from the corner of the room. He hates those video games that always take Nino's attention away from him.

"What is that, Jun-kun?" Aiba asks.

"No, nothing, Aiba-chan," Jun answers.

Aiba went back on watching Nino plays some racing games and Jun went back on his book. When suddenly Nino says, "you don't have to be that irritated, J. It's not like I don't give you enough of my attention anyway."

Jun gasps in surprise and Aiba chuckles. Aiba knows that they're going out, and this kind of argument sure happens a lot between them.

"What's with that sound, J? Or do you want me to do something to you here right now?" Nino asks while his eyes are still glued to the screen.

Neither Jun nor Aiba make any sounds or answers.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Nino puts down his controller. He approaches Jun in the corner who seems to try so hard to concentrate on his book.

"Put that down, J. I've stopped gaming and you're still reading? Where are your manners?" Nino says snarkily.

Jun doesn't move. So Nino decided to pull away his book and put it on the table. Nino then sit on his lap.

"What do you want me to do to you, Matsumoto-san?"

Jun opened his mouth on an attempt to protest, but Nino was faster. He kisses him right on his lips, using Jun's already opened mouth to slick his tongue inside.

Nino grabs Jun by the back of his neck and pull him closer.

Jun was losing his mind. He tries to sound a protest but all that's left his mouth is a moan. His left hand finds its own way to Nino's hips and pull themselves closer. So close he can practically hear Nino's heartbeat against his chest. His right hand goes up to Nino's hair.

Nino smiles in between their kiss, knowing that Jun is as hungry as he is. He can feel Jun's hardness on his crotch, as he can feel his own hardness building up.

"Hey, guys," suddenly they hear Aiba's voice. They pulled themselves apart from their kiss surprisedly. Both already forgot that Aiba's there.

"You forgot to lock the door, and I've locked it. Can I join? That looks like fun," Aiba says in his usual cheerful tone.


End file.
